Two Sides of Fanfiction
by reauvafs
Summary: "Kita bisa menulis apapun yang kita mau—yang serial asli ini tidak bisa realisasikan di sini, kan?" Ya, tapi tolonglah…. [Hyotei Regular's reaction after reading fanfictions]
1. Atobe Keigo Case

**Two Sides of Fanfiction**

By: Reauvafs

Rated: K+

Character: Hyotei Gakuen

Genre: Humor, Parody

Disclaimer: Belong to the original author, Takekon.

Summary: "Kita bisa menulis apapun yang kita mau—yang serial asli ini tidak bisa realisasikan di sini, kan?" | Ya, tapi tolonglah…. [Hyotei Regular's reaction after reading fanfictions]

Special Note: Ahh… Terima kasih banyak kepada reviewer anon yang mengomentari fanfic _AtoHiyo-_ ku… Emang kayaknya fanfic AtoHiyo baik Indo maupun Eng emang sedikit deh? Bisa diitung jari wkwkkw

Ayo, keluar! Jangan nutupin diri pake akun abu-abu itu x)) masuklah ke rarepair hell ini. Saya lelah sendirian.

Author's Note: Dikit lagi ultah Hiyoshi dan sepertinya (memang) belum punya ide, justru malah pergi ke fandom DN hahahhaa

Dan kemudian nemu ide dari salah satu fic di sana dan dalam kurun waktu sebentar (sejam) jadilah fic ini. Jikalau ada yang merasa 'ceritanya' seperti yang dibahas di sini, anggap saja ini hanya hiburan. Yah, pada dasarnya fanfiction memang buat hiburan, kan?

Mungkin untuk update selanjutnya akan makan waktu mengingat ini ide yang tiba-tiba ada dan aku merasa bahwa hari ini memang setidaknya aku harus update satu cerita. Apapun itu.

Tentu tema cerita ini sudah lumrah dimanapun, tapi aku usaha bikin tidak ada unsur kesamaan dengan yang lain =))

Lastly, Happy Reading ^^

* * *

 **CH 1: This is too ridiculous! (Atobe Keigo Case)**

Tidak biasanya Atobe bersungut-sungut di hadapan publik seperti ini. Ia sedang termenung di kafetaria Hyotei, sendirian. Fansnya bisa cemas dan kaget dengan raut wajahnya yang seperti siap melenyapkan orang yang berani mengganggunya.

Ia melihat sebuah website berisikan orang-orang yang menuliskan cerita tentang dirinya. Ya, cerita tentang seorang Atobe Keigo. Awalnya ia cuek-cuek saja saat melihat ada beberapa cerita tentang kesehariannya di Hyotei ataupun orang yang menceritakan ulang pertandingan yang pernah ia lakukan. Semua nampak normal saat ia menemukan cerita lain yang…

Benar-benar tidak masuk akal!

Ia pikir, bagaimana bisa orang-orang menuliskan cerita tentang hubungan—yang seharusnya rivalitas—antara dirinya dan Tezuka dengan gaya cerita roman?! Tunggu, bukan cuma Tezuka, tapi juga Echizen, Sanada, Fuji, Oshitari, Akutagawa, dan bahkan hampir semua populasi di dalam series tenis yang absurd ini pun dipasangkan dengannya!

Atobe paham betul bahwa dirinya memang tampan dan populer, tapi bukan berarti ia bisa dipasangkan dengan lelaki! Terlebih mereka (yang berasal dari dunia yang sama dengannya)!

 _Kalaupun mereka sebegitu inginnya membuat cerita fiksi begitu_ , Atobe mengernyitkan dahinya. _Setidaknya jangan membuat kepribadianku seperti orang kaya mesum yang haus akan cinta kasih sayang!_

Setelah ia teliti lebih dalam, ternyata jumlah cerita yang ia anggap 'normal' lebih sedikit—atau bahkan minoritas—dari cerita roman itu.

Bahkan ia hampir kehilangan akalnya saat melihat banyak oknum yang membuat cerita yang berpusat padanya dengan embel-embel "OT6".

Apa maksud dari OT6? _Sixsome_?

Ada orang yang memasangkannya dengan Fuji saja sudah menyeramkan baginya, apalagi jika mereka memasangkan Atobe dengan lima orang sekaligus?!

Isi dari 0T6 adalah orang-orang yang ia kenal betul; sekumpulan orang yang cukup terkenal dengan kemampuan tenisnya yang di atas rata-rata anak SMP—atau bahkan manusia normal. Echizen Ryoma, Fuji Shusuke, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Geniichiro. Heck, kenapa juga Sanada bisa masuk di sana?

Fuji dan Yukimura bisa ia _toleransi_ (entah atas dasar apa Atobe bisa mentoleransinya), tapi Sanada?! Orang yang susah sekali dianggap sebagai anak SMP bagi orang awam, yang sikapnya tidak berbeda jauh dengan orang tua, termasuk dalam lingkaran OT6?!

Ia sangat tidak percaya dengan hal ini, namun Atobe berniat untuk mengecek seperti apa cerita yang bisa dihasilkan dengan enam orang yang (tidak) saling mencintai. Dipilihlah salah satu cerita dengan jumlah kata yang sedikit serta komentar yang terbilang cukup banyak dan mulai membacanya.

Lima menit berlalu.

Atobe Keigo menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Ia tidak bisa percaya matanya yang (seharusnya) masih suci itu telah melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat.

Bagaimana bisa semua buchou dari tiga sekolah ditambah Sanada dan Fuji, memperebutkan anak tahun pertama dari Seigaku yang menjadi pemeran utama itu?! Dan apa maksud dari Mpreg?! Male Pregnant?! Jadi di dunia ini ada pria yang bisa hamil?!

Ia mencoba mengingat cerita yang barusan ia baca. Echizen hamil dan pelakunya adalah lima orang termasuk Atobe, yang membuat keadaan semakin sangat tidak masuk akal adalah mereka semua ingin menjadi ayah dari anak tersebut!

Atobe memejamkan matanya. Ini benar-benar konyol, sangat gila. Bagaimana bisa fansnya dapat mempunyai pikiran dan imajinasi sebegitu liarnya?

Ia kembali mencari kumpulan cerita yang berpusat padanya dan menemukan tema cerita yang cukup aneh. Ia menjadi kucing?! Apa-apaan?!

Ada banyak tema seperti itu. Semisal Atobe adalah seorang kucing dan seseorang memungut dan merawatnya. Waktu berlalu cukup lama hingga sang pemungut merasa sayang layaknya sang kucing adalah orang berharga baginya dan di lain pihak Atobe menganggapnya sebagai orang yang tersayang—orang ia cintai.

Bagaimana bisa ada cinta—yang melewati batas normal—antara hewan dan manusia?!

Ada pula yang membuat karakter buatan sendiri yang dipasangkan dengan Atobe. Yah, setidaknya mereka membuat karakter perempuan. Itu jauh lebih bermoral dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Ia menemukan banyak kesamaan antara satu cerita dengan yang lain di bagian ini. Biasanya perempuan yang dipasangkan dengan Atobe adalah orang yang kontras dengannya. Bisa perempuan yang tidak populer, yang tidak peduli pada Atobe ataupun yang tidak kaya. Ia tidak bisa mengeluhkan hal itu mengingat series ini kerap membuat game yang memberikan sensasi pada kaum hawa dengan berkencan dengannya (dan yang lain).

Hal yang mengagetkannya lagi Echizen yang dirubah menjadi perempuan dan dinamai…. Ryoko misalnya. _Benar-benar mereka ini_ , Atobe melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. _Dunia ini_ _ **menyeramkan**_ _._

Tapi ada hal yang menghantuinya setelah meneliti hampir dari setengah isi website ini. Ia sedikit merasa tidak nyaman dengan orang-orang yang kerap membuatnya terus mengucapkan 'ore-sama' 24/7. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Atobe Keigo menyukai cara memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan akhiran –sama—yang menunjukkan dirinya lebih tinggi dari orang lain, tapi bukan berarti ia akan mengucapkan hal itu setiap mulutnya ingin memanggil dirinya sendiri.

Ore-sama ingin itu!

Ore-sama memintamu untuk berhenti mengejeknya!

Ore-sama ingin pergi dari sini!

Ore-sama

Ore-sama

Ore-sama—sudah.

Cukuplah ia mengucapkan hal itu di saat-saat tertentu seperti saat ingin memamerkan teknik-teknik andalannya dalam tenis ataupun saat ingin menunjukkan sesuatu yang ia miliki. Itu saja.

Tadi semua adalah hal yang mencampurkan rasa bingung, jengkel, dan malu pada diri Atobe Keigo. Seharusnya ia benci pada website tersebut, namun ternyata ada hal yang sedikit memuaskan di dalam sana.

Ada beberapa penulis yang menggambarkan karakternya sangat cocok dengan kepribadiannya, misalnya saja Atobe Keigo adalah orang yang pekerja keras, peduli pada temannya (meski susah untuk menunjukkannya), dan arogan (yang ia sedikit tidak mau mengakuinya). Itu kenyataan, jadi ia tidak benar-benar kesal.

Tidak jarang pula ada penulis yang membuat cerita bertema petualangan semua anggota reguler masing-masing sekolah—yang sering berakhir tragis. Biasanya selalu bermula dari Atobe yang menawarkan salah satu villanya sebagai tempat mereka berlibur—yang nantinya akan berubah jadi tragedi pembunuhan.

Ah, bahkan ada juga yang membuat cerita di mana ia menjadi buchou di Seigaku. Hah, jika ia menjadi buchou di sekolah itu ia pasti akan mengatur semua sikap terlalu liar dan bebas para reguler Seigaku menjadi lebih normal seperti anggota reguler Hyotei.

 _Aku akan lebih menghargai jika mereka membuat cerita tentang sepak terjangku dalam dunia tenis_ , ucapnya dalam hati. _Aku pikir serial ini memang tentang tenis dan para penggilanya, kan?_

Tapi ia tidak masalah jika ada yang ingin membuat cerita persahabatannya dengan siapapun. Well, itu (lagi-lagi) bisa ia toleransi. Cerita dari jaman atau setting yang berbeda juga boleh saja baginya.

Dan yang paling penting, Atobe cukup senang karena lebih dari setengah isi website—di bagian serial tenis ini—ada sangkut paut denganya. Jadi bisa dibilang Atobe memang terlahir sebagai orang populer.

Baru saja ia ingin menutup website yang ada untung ruginya dengan wajah sedikit sumringah, namun wajah yang hampir senang itu terhenti saat sepasang matanya melihat synopsis cerita tentangnya yang pendek berisikan dialog yang dibacakan olehnya.

"Apa yang salah dengan menyukaimu, Kantoku?"

Atobe langsung menutup website gila itu dan bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, vertigo menghantui kepalanya. Mungkin ia harus membubarkan kegiatan klub hari ini.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Sorry not sorry. Jangan baper.**

 **[Dare mo ga minna sorezore no michi wo aruiteku….]**


	2. Oshitari Yuushi Case

Special Note: _**Kaito Akahime,**_ makasih selama ini udah ngefav dan ngefollow cerita saya, bahkan sampe ngefav author…

Saya baru bangun tidur kaget ada yg ngereview dan ternyata dari anda x) Haha, iya 'kan? Tema ini banyak banget yang bikin (orang western). Gimana rasanya si karakter tersebut dinistakan oleh author.

Iya, kadang penulis make OC apa boleh buat juga ini series emang kekurangan cewek jadi imajinasiinnya susah juga…

Ahh, saya juga. Suka (sekali) baca be el tapi gak bisa bikinnya wkwkkwkw

Eh? Kesemsem?! Hahhahaa / / / / Makasih makasih atas reviewnya :^

Author's Note: Tentunya saya nulis ini gak cuma berdasarkan summary fic OTP orang lain, tapi emang dulu semua genre semua ship orang saya baca semua jadinya bahannya banyak buat ditumpahin di sini xD (dan sekarang baru menyesal kenapa dulu bisa khilaf semua NOTP dibaca..)

* * *

 **Ch 2: Stop making me _that_ pervert! (Oshitari Yuushi Case)**

Oshitari tidak menyangka banyak orang yang suka menuliskan cerita versi mereka masing-masing tentang dirinya. Dalam angan-angan pria kansai itu mungkin cerita yang dibuat oleh mereka adalah tentang kesukaannya terhadap kacamata.

Tapi ternyata bukan itu.

Atas rasa penasaran yang tidak kunjung hilang, ia memencet cerita yang pertama kali muncul di layar. Premise yang diberikan dalam cerita tersebut cukup menarik dengan berpusat pada Oshitari Yuushi sebagai murid SMP Hyotei, kehidupan sekolah yang biasa pun ditulisnya dengan rapih sampai sang pemeran utama menyukai anak kecil.

 _Tu-tunggu, apa maksudnya ini?_

Oshitari sering menatap wajahnya di depan cermin setiap kali ia sedang bersiap-siap sebelum sekolah di dalam kamar. Wajah yang telah menjadi tampan setelah ditambah dengan kacamata bulat besar yang membuatnya terlihat seperti orang jenius (tapi pada dasarnya ia memang cerdas, namun ia lebih memilih menggunakan kacamata) ini sangat membuatnya bahagia.

Tapi para fans—para penulis ini kerap membuatnya yang berkacamata ini menjadi seperti om om mesum yang mabuk, yang bisa kita temukan di pinggir jalan menjebak anak-anak SMA polos yang baru pulang sekolah. Bahkan ada yang membuat maskot dirinya yang dibuat segemuk mungkin dengan hanya memakai cawat. _Emangnya aku sumo apa?_

Oshitari menutup cerita yang menyesatkan itu dan berlanjut ke cerita selanjutnya. Penulisnya menjelaskan bahwa cerita ini akan berpusat pada romansa anak muda. Ini menarik perhatian Oshitari Yuushi yang sangat menyukai novel-novel percintaan.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung mulai membaca cerita tersebut. Tidak ada yang aneh pada awal cerita, hanya tentang kegiatan tenis sehari-hari yang dilakukan mereka. Sampai akhirnya…

Cerita langsung berpusat pada hubungan Oshitari dengan Mukahi.

Penulis ini menggambarkan Oshitari sebagai pria mesum yang kerap memaksa Mukahi dalam segala kesempatan. Bahkan mereka menamai hubungan keduanya sebagai 'Dirty Pair'. Dirty?! Kotor? Jorok? Ia menutup wajahnya. _Apa-apaan maksud dari semua ini?_

Ia memang penikmat cerita roman, namun bukan antara sesama lelaki!

 _Terlebih Gakuto_ , Oshitari mengingat-ingat raut wajah partner doublesnya itu. _Hanya karena kami saling memanggil dengan nama panggilan kalian membuat cerita sebegini menyimpangnya?_

Dan ternyata bukan cuma Mukahi, Oshitari juga sering dipasangkan dengan (paling banyak) Atobe. Bagaimana bisa para penulis itu membuatnya punya hubungan lebih dari sekedar rekan satu klub dengan buchou arogan itu?!

Biasanya oknum-oknum ini membuat Atobe Keigo bersifat keras kepala namun tidak dapat berkutik saat Oshitari Yuushi menghampirinya. Atau bisa dikatakan Atobe menjadi makhluk lemah dan tunduk padanya.

Mereka membuat Atobe menjadi orang lain!

Ada juga beberapa orang yang memasangkannya dengan Fuji (mungkin karena sesama jenius?) dan sisanya dipasangkan dengan semua anggota Hyotei (yah, mungkin kecuali Kabaji dan Ootori. Entah apa mau mereka, memasangkannya dengan Atobe namun tidak dengan Ootori. Apa mungkin karena Ootori terlalu suci?).

Mungkin kalau masih dalam konteks 'cerita romansa' saja Oshitari masih bisa sedikit toleran, namun ada oknum yang sangat bejat!

Mereka membuat Oshitari sebagai pelaku asusila!

Apa pernah ada chapter atau episode di serial tenis ini yang menceritakan tentang kelakuan sejahat itu, yang dilakukan oleh Oshitari Yuushi?

Oshitari berharap ia sedang tidak menggunakan kacamata—yang artinya ia bisa menggunakan kacamata lebih dari sekedar ingin bergaya, atau bisa juga diartikan jika ia salah melihat tulisan demi tulisan yang dibuat oknum ini. Namun ternyata kacamata bulat hitam itu masih menempel lengket di kedua matanya menandakan apa yang dilihatnya benar-benar nyata.

Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi mereka mencap dirinya sebagai orang yang sadis dan di lain pihak Mukahi dicap sebagai masokis. _Dunia ini sudah hancur._

Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang bisa dikeruk dari seorang Oshitari Yuushi, misalnya saja bagaimana caranya menghapal 1000 teknik yang dimilikinya, kenapa ia sering berpindah-pindah sekolah padahal Kenya saja tidak, atau kenapa ia tidak pernah mencoba naik ke puncak (berusaha menjadi yang teratas)? Padahal ia punya potensi.

Tapi para penulis itu kerap berpaku pada hal-hal lumrah seperti suara rendahnya yang seperti om-om (Seiyuunya pun aslinya tidak seperti itu suaranya! Ini tuntutan pekerjaan!), sikap misterinya (yang dianggap seperti sifat mendominasi pasangan), dan tampang orang jahat. Oshitari itu (mungkin) tidak sekelam yang mereka kira!

Hampir saja ia ingin menutup seluruh isi website ini dan menghapusnya dari ingatan. Tapi ia menemukan ada cerita dengan komentar cukup banyak yang menarik perhatiannya bergenre friendship.

 _Mungkin ini aman untuk hatiku_ , pikir Oshitari sembari membaca pembuka cerita tersebut, dan ternyata memang benar; cerita ini tentang persahabatannya dengan Mukahi sebagai _doubles partner_ yang sangat cocok dengan keadaan yang dibuat sang penulis serial ini—Takeshi Konomi. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk mencari lagi cerita yang 'aman' untuknya.

Ternyata tidak sedikit juga yang menggambarkan karakternya sebagai pribadi yang bijaksana dan sering menghentikan sikap kekanakan yang dimiliki para reguler Hyotei.

Dan hampir sama kasusnya dengan Atobe, Oshitari cukup bangga karena dirinya memiliki setidaknya satu pertiga cerita dari isi website ini. Untuk ukuran orang yang jarang ditampilkan belakangan ini karena tidak termasuk _14 orang populer_ , Oshitari cukup puas dengan pencapaian yang didapatnya.

Tidak terasa ia telah mengupas tuntas semua cerita yang berhubungan dengannya. Sekarang ia baru menyadari ada kesan dan pesan yang biasanya diletakkan oleh Author di bagian atas ataupun bawah. Ada beberapa dari mereka yang kerap menjelaskan karakternya sebagai 'kau ditangkap'. Apa maksudnya? Ia ditangkap karena apa?

Setelah ia mencari-cari lebih jelas lagi di sumber lain, ternyata banyak orang yang menggambarkannya sebagai orang pedofil yang ditangkap polisi atas perbuatannya. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan cara pikir mereka yang membuat karakternya sebegini mesumnya. Mustahil dirinya seorang pedofil!

Ingin sekali rasanya sang jenius dari Hyotei ini mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahnya pada oknum-oknum tersebut dan berharap mereka bisa sedikit memperbaiki imejnya yang sudah hancur sedikit demi sedikit karena pembawaan cerita yang sangat jauh sekali dari serial aslinya.

Tapi mungkin juga ia tidak bisa menyalahkan para penulis yang membuatnya sebegitu bejatnya. Ada sebuah game yang mengindikasikan demikian; ada adegan di mana ia berpasangan dengan seorang gadis dalam acara uji keberanian di hutan pada malam hari.

Oshitari merasa terhormat bisa menjadi pasangan sang gadis, dan gadis itupun juga senang. Namun tiba-tiba Akutsu Jin datang dan memberikan perempuan itu stunt gun secara diam-diam dengan alasan 'buat jaga-jaga jika si pria kansai berbuat macam-macam'.

Ia berani bersumpah tidak akan macam-macam pada anak gadis—atau siapapun juga! Ia masih punya jiwa manusia normal!

 _Jadi tolong, jangan buat diriku menjadi sebegitu mesum dan jahatnya…. Kacamata ini tidak bersalah…_

 **TBC**

 **Pendeknya… Padahal Oshitari lumayan disuka. Tapi mau gimana ya, idenya mentok jadi gini wkwk**

 **FYI, game yang dimaksud di sana adalah Doki Doki Survival x)**


	3. Mukahi Gakuto Case

Special Note:

 _ **Kaito Akahime:**_ Iya! Tipe kesukaannya yang kakinya indah (bahkan banyak author yang bikin FF tentang delusinya itu!). Tentu! Oshitari (emang) keliatan kaya orang mesum tapi begitu menawan… _Megane-maniac_ memang indah menurutku…

Author's Note: Ah… Sinyal internet belakangan ini terlalu jelek sampe-sampe gabisa buka FF (dan seluruh isi internet). Sedikit lagi... 4 Hari lagi... Ide munculah...

* * *

 **CH 3 – Don't make me look like a fuckboy (Mukahi Gakuto Case)**

Menurut Mukahi Gakuto hari ini hari yang aneh. Bagaimana tidak, Atobe yang biasanya memaksa mereka latihan setiap hari tiba-tiba membubarkan latihan entah atas dasar apa. Sebenarnya di saat ada waktu luang begini ia ingin meminta Oshitari untuk mengajarinya matematika namun si kacamata itu terlihat seperti depresi saat melihatnya dan Mukahi tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan menambah kemuramannya.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah dan istirahat. Saat baru saja keluar dari ruang klub, ia mendengar percakapan beberapa anak perempuan yang berkumpul tak jauh dari sana.

"….Jadi kamu sudah lihat?"

"Iya! Ceritanya keren!"

"Oshitari-senpai jika dipasangkan dengannya pasti seperti yang ada di angan angan kita semua, ya."

"Kalo aku sih sukanya yang _general_ aja."

"Nama webnya apa?"

 _Huh? Yuushi dipasangkan di cerita? Apa maksudnya? Tunggu, kami semua memang (sebuah) karakter di cerita, kan?_

Ia memperkuat pendengarannya. Langkah kakinya pun dibuat selambat mungkin agar ia bisa menangkap inti pembicaraan mereka.

" _Fanfiction_ , surga bagi penulis! Kau harus segera mengecek website itu!"

Bingo.

Mukahi memang tidak paham tentang Oshitari dan orang misterius yang dipasangkan dengannya, tapi setidaknya ia paham garis besar obrolan mereka; fanfiction!

Mungkin gerak-gerik Mukahi terlihat seperti orang yang sedang mencuri dengar obrolan orang lain secara diam-diam namun tertangkap basah oleh si empunya pembicaraan. Sekumpulan gadis yang sedang berbincang ria itu akhirnya membubarkan diri saat si rambut merah mendekat.

Rasa penasaran pun menggerogoti dirinya. Ada apa dibalik website bernama fanfiction dengan pasangan doublesnya. Mukahi pun langsung berlari menuju rumahnya dan segera membuka laptopnya (yang tentu saja untuk sekelas murid Hyotei, internet dan wifi adalah hal wajib yang melekat erat pada perangkat elektronik) untuk memeriksa website tersebut.

Pemandangan yang ia temui di sana adalah banyak sinopsis cerita yang terpajang di halaman depan. Banyak nama orang yang ia tidak kenal (yang hanya sepintas ia tahu namanya saja) seperti Minami Kentaro misalnya.

Entah secara kebetulan atau apa, sepasang matanya menemukan sebuah cerita dengan namanya terpampang jelas sebagai pemeran utama. Awalnya sang ahli Moonvolley ini tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. _Masa'sih ada yang membuat cerita tentangku?_

Ia melihat sesuatu yang janggal, sebelum tulisan namanya terdapat huruf M besar. Jadi jika dibaca akan terlihat seperti 'M, Mukahi Gakuto'. _Apa maksudnya, ya? Mungkin inisial namanya (Mukahi)?_

Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung membuka cerita tersebut. Cerita diawali dengan pertandingan Kantou—lebih tepatnya saat Oshitari masih berpasangan dengan Mukahi. Sang penulis membuat ceritanya begitu detil yang bahkan membuat si rambut merah menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan bertanya 'memangnya ada adegan begitu?'.

Dan alur dipercepat sampai Hyotei kalah melawan Seigaku. Mukahi penasaran kira-kira apa yang akan dibuat oleh orang ini setelahnya. _Baik manga maupun animenya tidak menjelaskan kelanjutannya, kan?_

Latar yang awalnya ada di lapangan pertandingan kini berganti menjadi ruang ganti. Tidak ada seorang pun di sana, yang tersisa hanyalah Mukahi yang sedang meratapi nasibnya di ruangan kecil tersebut. Tiba-tiba Oshitari memasuki ruangan dan menghampirinya.

Mukahi merasa sampai sini ceritanya tidak ada yang aneh sampai akhirnya ia membaca bagian saat Oshitari memojoki dirinya di sudut ruangan sembari mengejek betapa lemahnya ia membuat keduanya menjadi kalah dan pecundang.

Normalnya, Mukahi pasti akan memaki kembali partnernya. Semua tahu bahwa si rambut merah ini berdarah panas, kan?

Tapi penulis ini tidak!

Ia justru membuat Mukahi menjadi bocah cengeng yang merengek-rengek minta maaf pada Oshitari dan bahkan kerap mengatakan bahwa ini semua salahnya. Partner Doublesnya pun setuju dan akhirnya ia mengatakan bahwa Mukahi harus _dihukum_.

Saat matanya menengok ke bawah membaca bagian selanjutnya, semburat merah terpampang di seluruh wajahnya. Didorongnya laptop yang daritadi berdiam di depannya.

 _Apa yang barusan kubaca?!_

Dirinya dan Oshitari melakukan hal… Hal yang di luar—hal yang mustahil dilakukannya! Tidak cukup dibuat seperti anak cengeng, penulis ini juga membuat fantasi yang luar biasa _menyimpang_!

Mukahi mulai menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ditariknya laptop miliknya kembali dan menutup cerita _nista_ tersebut. Fisik dan mentalnya seperti menolak keras untuk menerka lebih lanjut tentang website ini. Namun ia teringat ucapan salah satu dari sekumpulan gadis itu tadi.

'Kalo aku sih sukanya yang _general_ aja.'

Tadi ia pasti hanya kurang beruntung, menemukan cerita yang kacau seperti itu. Siapa tahu di lautankarya tulis ini ada cerita yang didedikasikan khusus untuknya dengan keadaan yang _normal_. Atau jika ia beruntung ia bisa menemukan cerita tentang dirinya menjadi seorang yang heroik?

Dengan semangat yang berangsur-angsur pulih kembali, akhirnya ia mencari cerita tentangnya yang dibuat penulis—yang seharusnya fansnya—di sini. Mukahi baru mempelajari dari orang yang menjelaskan maksud dari M yang tadi muncul di depan namanya; itu artinya cerita yang bersangkutan diperbolehkan hanya untuk orang dewasa. M diambil dari bahasa inggris _Mature_ yang artinya dewasa. Mukahi bukan orang bodoh, jadi ia akan menghindari semua cerita yang ada tulisan M seperti itu lagi dan memfilter cerita tanpa unsur M.

Ternyata cukup banyak juga orang yang membuat cerita tentangnya. Ia tidak mengharapkan akan mendapat lebih dari seratus karya yang didedikasikan untuknya.

Masalahnya adalah kontennya.

Setiap ada cerita tentangnya, Oshitari Yuushi hampir tidak pernah luput untuk ikut serta-merta tergabung didalamnya. Sebenarnya itu tidak masalah baginya, tapi yang sedikit mengganggunya adalah hubungannya dengan partnernya itu. Ambilah dari 30 cerita, 27nya selalu menjadikan sang lelaki kansai itu sebagai kekasihnya.

Mukahi pun sedikit merinding saat membaca adegan Oshitari memanggilnya 'Gakkun' berkali-kali dan dirinya justru malu-malu tapi mau. Yang lebih parah lagi mereka sering membuat Mukahi sebagai penyuka rasa sakit—atau disebut juga masokis. _Sejak kapan aku suka dengan luka jika saat kelelahan saja aku sudah mengeluh banyak?_

 _Aku curiga mereka tidak membaca serial komik yang asli._

Tentu dari kurang lebih seratus itu bukan cuma Oshitari yang menjadi pasangannya. Terkadang Hiyoshi Wakashi pun menjadi pengganti dirinya. Biasanya ceritanya bersetting setelah pertandingan Kantou dan pelatih memasangkannya dengan Hiyoshi. Di sini mereka membuat pengertian sendiri; jika dipisahkan dari pasangan artinya doubles itu bubar beserta dengan hubungannya.

Jadi bisa dibilang Mukahi telah berpisah (dalam makna putus) dengan Oshitari. Dan Hiyoshi menjadi lelaki yang bertugas menenangkan perasaan sedih Mukahi (yang niatan aslinya ingin memiliki senpainya).

Meski Mukahi ingin berteriak sekencang mungkin di depan telinga sang penulis seperti 'AKU TIDAK SUKA HIYOSHI!', tapi ia harus bisa memahami orang-orang yang sudah diracuni oleh serial animenya.

Sehari sebelum kejurnas, studio animasi itu membuat dirinya dan Hiyoshi janjian bertemu di taman bermain—yang diduga oleh hampir semua yang melihatnya—seperti kencan. Dan sampai sekarang pun Mukahi masih bercampur perasaannya antara malu dan kesal dengan raut wajahnya di adegan itu yang dibuat bagai gadis yang malu saat dikerjai oleh _pacarnya_.

Merasa tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia kembali melanjutkan pencariannya. Ia cukup senang saat menemukan cerita tentang persahabatannya dengan Shisido dan Akutagawa. _Orang-orang seperti inilah yang bisa mendalami karakterku._

Tapi ada juga yang membuatnya sebagai pengacau dimanapun. Mukahi tidak (jarang) menjadi pengacau, tapi banyak penulis yang membuatnya selalu mengundang kekacauan yang biasanya selalu ia lakukan dengan Shisido Ryo. Entah itu di sekolah, klub, ataupun acara yang diadakan oleh Atobe untuk semua sekolah rival. Ia tidak akan merusuh jika tidak ada Kikumaru Ei—

Tunggu, ini dia! Kikumaru Eiji!

Ia sangat kaget saat mengetahui ada penulis yang kehilangan akalnya menuliskan cerita romansa antara dirinya dan Kikumaru. Jangankan dipasangkan, melihat wajahnya pun sudah cukup membuat Mukahi jengkel. Kenapa mereka bisa se- _kacau_ itu dalam membuat cerita?!

 _Mereka semua berdelusi_ , ucap Mukahi mantap di dalam hati. _Aku sudah di tahap bisa memahami pembuat cerita antara aku dan Oshitari ataupun aku dan Hiyoshi. Tapi tidak dengan Kikumaru._

 _Kenapa juga mereka memasangkanku dengan lelaki? Bukan bermaksud menyarankan, tapi di serial ini juga ada karakter perempuan—yang menjadi heroine—siapa namanya? Saku…. Sakura? Bukan, mungkin Sakuno. Ya, Sakuno._

Mukahi begitu penasaran sampai-sampai ia mencari di berbagai forum mengapa dirinya dipasangkan dengan karakter lain. Ternyata ada jawaban beragam namun merujuk pada satu makna.

'Karena Mukahi kelihatan seperti cewek!'

'Dia pendek, imut, dan bentuk rambut bobnya itu seperti cewek!'

'Sikapnya itu lho, kaya cewek'

'Eternal _uke_. Bahkan sama Hiyoshi.'

STOP!

 _Aku pikir sudah jelas aku laki-laki. Dadaku rata, suaraku juga tidak ada unsur seperti perempuan, dan yang terakhir sejak lahir aku memang berjenis kelamin laki-laki!Tidak mungkin aku masuk ke klub tenis putra Hyotei kalo aku perempuan, kan?_

Dia tutup website menyesatkan itu. Secercah harapan yang sebelumnya ia pikir akan terjadi memang terjadi, tapi jika dibandingkan dengan cerita-cerita ngawur yang bertebaran di sana maka itu bagaikan langit dan tinggi tubuhnya; begitu jauh dengan tema persahabatan bisa dihitung dengan jari padahal yang seperti itulah yang dicari olehnya.

Mukahi mencoba memikirkan solusi untuk memulihkan nama baiknya. Dirinya masih tidak bisa menerima apa yang dibuat oleh orang-orang tidak bertanggung jawab itu. Ia hanya ingin hidup normal dengan yang lain!

Dan akhirnya sepintas ide datang.

Kakinya melangkah ringan keluar rumah, menuju tempat yang memungkinkan untuk merubah imejnya.

 **TBC**

Gak ada ide awalnya bikin Mukahi (bahkan kayaknya humornya tipis…?) Tapi tangan terus ngetik dan jadinya begini wkwkkwkwkwk

Masih heran kenapa jadi panjang begini...


End file.
